The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of petunia, botanically known as a Petunia hybrida,and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Whip Briink’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in August 2002 in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was ‘1092-1’, a pink-flowered proprietary petunia plant (unpatented), while the male parent was ‘Conbloss’, a white-flowered petunia plant (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,556). The seeds produced by the hybridization were sown in February 2003. A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in April 2003.
The new cultivar was created in 2002 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif. and Andijk, The Netherlands over a three and a half year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Hillscheid, Germany and Andijk, The Netherlands. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights were applied for in Europe in November 2006.